Solo un poco
by o.O Lizzy-chan O.o
Summary: "La mayoría de las personas buscan paz en algún momento de su vida. Yo, personalmente, la busco la mayor parte del tiempo" Bajé el bolígrafo con el que estaba escribiendo. Estábamos en la segunda hora de clases, literatura. La profesora nos había dado como tarea escribir "Nuestras memorias" Alegando a algo así como el ultimo preciado trabajo antes de la graduación.


Solo un poco

"_La mayoría de las personas buscan paz en algún momento de su vida. Yo, personalmente, la busco la mayor parte del tiempo"_

Bajé el bolígrafo con el que estaba escribiendo. Estábamos en la segunda hora de clases, literatura. La profesora nos había dado como tarea escribir "Nuestras memorias" Alegando a algo así como el ultimo preciado trabajo antes de la graduación.

Miré mi hoja, no había escrito nada más que aquellas palabras, tan pobres, pero tan llenas de significado. También detalle en que la hoja estaba más llena de garabatos y formas raras que de letras. Dibujar es algo que me resulta indispensable, es mi preciado cable a tierra.

-¡Señorita Masaki!- Aunque no todos piensen igual, cerré mis ojos. Aquí íbamos de nuevo.

-¿Si profesora?- Ya podía oír el cotilleo de fondo.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo? Estamos en la hora de literatura, no en la clase de arte. ¡A dirección!-

Tomé todas mis pertenencias y me dirigí al lugar que durante mis años de instituto se me hizo frecuente. No logré llegar a él cuando sentí que dos chicos pasaban cerca de mí, y sin consideración, me empujaban para seguir sin siquiera mirarme.

Siempre fue así, desde que mis grandes amigos de la primaria quedaron a muchas horas de viaje, en otro país, no logre socializar con nadie allí, en Egipto. Y lo que comenzó como solo días, se convirtió en años de entera soledad.

Los siguientes acontecimientos se me hicieron tan monótonos, tan cotidianos, que simplemente los pasé, indiferente. En los últimos años ya nada me importaba lo suficiente como para considerarlo lo mínimamente relevante.

Como de costumbre en este último mes, el director me envió de vuelta a mi casa. _No sé qué es lo que deba hacer contigo realmente_, solía decirme.

Llegue a casa y tomé las llaves que se encontraban en mi mochila. Cuando abrí la puerta, no me tomé la atención de mirar a nada en particular, sabía que lo que vería sería la casa vacía, sin mi padre. Era lo normal.

Cuando mi madre murió, en Japón, mi padre aceptó ese trabajo con el importante puesto administrativo allí, en Egipto. Lejos de todo y todos lo que le recordase a mi madre. _Excepto yo. _Hundiéndose en su trabajo se olvidaba de todo, incluso de que tenía una hija, supongo. Prácticamente yo vivía sola, el tan solo se ocupaba de que me llegase el dinero suficiente como para subsistir. Y ahí se terminaba nuestra "estrecha" relación padre-hija.

Una vez que Salí de mi habitación, ya preparada para una larga sesión de renovante pintura libre, me dirigí a mi santuario personal, mi taller de dibujo. Una pequeña habitación donde era capaz de sacar hasta el más mínimo resquicio de mis sentimientos.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta me quede petrificada. _¿__Qué hacía el allí? _Eso no era bueno, para nada bueno.

-Debemos hablar- Mi padre difícilmente me dirige la palabra, únicamente para criticarme y reclamarme que el daba todo enviándome a un instituto digno y yo lo tiraba a la basura con simples sueños de dibujante. Algo me decía que esa ocasión no sería diferente.

-¿Acerca de..?- Yo lo sabía, pero como siempre, haciéndome la desentendida. Mi padre me miró con genuino enfado. _Esta vez la cagué__._

-Me han llamado del instituto, ya debes saber el por qué ¿No es así? De lo contrario, no estarías aquí- Soltó todo tan de golpe y tan mordazmente que no hice más que asentir. -¡Maldita sea Anzu! ¿Es que acaso lo que te digo no hace más que rebotarte en esa cabeza perdida que tienes? ¡Madura de una maldita vez!-

Y nuevamente mi cerebro había entrado en modo "Automático" no podía, o quizás no quería, oír mas. Todo se hacía tan distante e indiferente que no eran más que simples imágenes corriendo frente a mis ojos. Podía ver a mi padre mover los labio y apuntar a su alrededor pero a mis oídos no llegaba sonido alguno.

Entonces sucedió, el sonido que rompió la quietud del agudo silencio que me envolvía. _Una hoja rasgándose_. Luego otra y otra. No podía ser cierto, mi padre, el, estaba destrozando todos y cada uno de mis trabajos.

No supe que tan fuerte grité, ni que tan desgarrador fue, pero de un momento sentí mi garganta rasgarse por tan feroz alarido. Mi padre, asustado por tremendo grito, se volteó, pero yo salí corriendo de allí, tomando mi mochila del recibidor y saliendo de la casa con un fuerte portazo.

Cuando estaba ya corriendo por las calles del Cairo, tenía un solo objetivo en mente. Aquel pequeño oasis a las afueras de la ciudad. Con lagrimas en los ojos y repitiendo las imágenes de mis años de dedicación siendo destruidos, lo único que mi cerebro ordenaba era acelerar mi carrera hasta el punto que sentí mis piernas anestesiadas por el dolor.

Una vez que llegue allí, mis piernas se rindieron y simplemente me deje caer, llorando. Como pude arrastre hasta la enorme roca de la que corría el agua dulce y bebí, bebí tanto como me fue posible debido a mi sentida garganta.

Ya con mi respiración regulada y mis manos no tan temblorosas, tomé mi mochila y de ella saqué mi iPod y mi preciado cuaderno de dibujo. Me sente a la sombra de la majestuosa roca y cerré los ojos.

Cada palabra que mi padre ha tenido el descaro de lanzar, como si de una daga se tratase, regresaron a mi memoria, todo mi esfuerzo arruinado en apenas segundos y yo… Yo tan inútilmente incapaz de poder hacer algo.

Entonces algunas líneas curvas en mi cuaderno comenzaron a tomar forma por cada vez que pasaba mi lápiz por sobre la hoja.

Aquel sonido de hojas rasgadas podía oírlo aun por encima de la música de mi iPod y las líneas se tornaron más oscuras y bruscas debito a la presión que ejercía con el lápiz.

Cuando ya me encontraba acabando con el dibujo, sentí como, de forma para nada sutil, me quitaban los auriculares.

-¿Pero qué...?- Antes de poder continuar divise al culpable de tal acto acuclillado frente a mi -¡Ah! Solo eres tú. No deberías hacer eso, hace daño- le reproché, no era la primera vez que me lo hacía.

-Lindo dibujo- Me felicitó, mirándolo fijamente. Luego volvió su ojos color amatista hacia mi –¿Mal día, pequeña?- preguntó, casi con sádica diversión. Yo lo miré mal.

-¿Puedo solo fingir que eres un retorcido producto de mi imaginación y hacerte desaparecer?- susurré, bastante molesta. Aquel simplemente no era un buen día. Pero, era tan jodidamente exasperante que dudaba que siquiera me tomara en serio.

-No lo creo- Dijo, con aires de engreído –Este lugar es enteramente mío-

¡Oh! Lo había olvidado completamente. Mire aquella roca y encontré grabado, aunque algo desgastado, un nombre escrito en jeroglíficos.

"Atem"

Aquel era el nombre de ese molesto adolescente que, ciertamente, parecía vestido para una fiesta de disfraces y es que eso atavíos egipcios del año cero no eran siquiera particularmente normales.

Pero, el no era un adolescente normal. El era nada más y nada menos que "el alma en pena", como elocuentemente se me había ocurrido llamarle, de un antiguo faraón de Egipto. Por tal, el decía que todo aquello le pertenecía, aun cuando su alma no podía sobrepasar los límites de aquel peculiar oasis.

Lo conocí hace como dos semanas, en una de mis tantas visitas a aquel lugar. Por alguna razón, el no recordaba nada de su pasado. Siempre sonreía y me abordaba con la misma pregunta _"__¿Mal día, pequeña?" _

Para cuando Salí de mis pensamientos, el aun se encontraba absorto en el dibujo. Yo lo imité. Se trataba de un ángel, era una mujer joven con el rostro parcialmente cubierto por sus cabellos, de modo que solo su ojo izquierdo podía apreciarse y en él, la sensación del anhelo a la distancia. Sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho y sus alas indolentemente extendidas le daban un toque de rebeldía y compasión, extraña mezcla y comparación. Completando el dibujo, una enorme y tenebrosa figura alzándose detrás, como queriendo atraparla.

-Interesante concepto- dijo Atem, mientras yo lo miraba atenta. Sonrió –Creo que para que este aquí en estos momentos, yo debí de haber buscado esa anhelada libertad en algún momento de mi vida- declaró, mirándome a los ojos –Y no solo eso, aunque no recuerdo nada, solo sé que lo que busco ahora es paz- Susurró, mientras se recostaba en mi regazo -¿Y sabes? Solo la encuentro cuando estoy contigo-

Y lo único que atiné a hacer fue sonreírle. Porque, aunque reniegue de él, sus sonrisas y palabras me hacen olvidar mis pesares, brindándome paz por al menos unas horas, mientras esta a mi lado.

-Dime Atem, el mundo de lo espíritus ¿Es tan terrible como el de los vivo?- Pregunté. Mirando el cielo el cielo esperé su respuesta. El era un espíritu en busca de paz y yo, una humana en busca de lo mismo ¿Por qué no hacerlo juntos?

-Solo un poco- fueron sus simples palabras. Yo sonreí, resuelta.

**Fin.**

**Author Notes:** _¡__Lloro, lloro, lloro! Lejos, por mucho, una de las cosas más "oscuras" que he escrito. Realmente me emocione escribiendo esto ya que en algunos aspectos (como lo de dibujar) es mi propia realidad. De hecho, el dibujo del __ángel__ si existe y está guardado en una caja muy especial. _

_Pero saliendo de todo eso ¿Qué les pareció? Fue una idea arrancada, de la nada de dos horas de duración, mientras escuchaba el tema de Numb de Linkin Park y recordaba los capítulos de Yu-Gi-Oh que vi en la tarde. (Además de que estaba algo deprimida) y bueno, con todo eso en mi cabeza, salio lo que, mis queridos lectores, ustedes acaban de leer. _

_He vuelto a la página de fanfiction y no pienso salir en un buen tiempo-_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, de verdad apreciaría mucho sus opiniones por medio de un review._

_P.D. Si ven algún error de ortografía o gramatical ¡No me culpen! Son las 3:30 am aquí en Argentina y bueno, ya saben, por mas café que tomes, tus ojos pueden engañarte._

Atte: Lizzy


End file.
